Prokofiev Passion
by emmer23
Summary: Sequel to The Tchaikovsky Affair. At Maestro Gallo's behest, Callie and Arizona take their magical duet act on a tour of Europe. Romance, sex, and the tiniest bit of drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I bet you guys never thought you'd see the sequel to Tchaikovsky, huh? I didn't either. But here it is! I will warn you this fic is purely smutty and fluffy. Like, go ahead and order a dental exam fluffy…with a side of some cold showers. Of course, I'm throwing in a bit of drama…but think of it as the kind of drama you'd see in a romantic comedy. I know you won't believe me when you read the beginning of this, but I'm serious about the smutty fluff, or maybe fluffy smut (smuff? flut?). Yes, I'm still writing The Governess, and yes, it will take longer for both to be updated, but it's the only way I've been able to write at the moment. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

**Prokofiev Passion**

With the familiar crunch of her heavily roisin-ed bow against her C string, Prokofiev's Sonata op. 119 and Callie's Viennese debut were off to a pitch-perfect start. Closing her eyes, she leaned into her beloved cello and reveled in the full sound reverberating off the ornate walls of the Vienna Musikverein.

Callie was only seconds away from becoming lost in her own performance when she heard the distinct percussive notes coming from the piano next to her. It wasn't that Karl Schumann was a bad pianist; in fact, he was descended from _the_ Schumann, Robert Schumann, whose waltzes she fondly remembered listening to as a child. No, Karl Schumann was a brilliant player, a quick study, and a meticulous performer. He was easy to work with and anticipated her every move. He was, in essence, the perfect duet partner. Together, they got by. Together, they sold seats and they satisfied the audience with their pleasant rendition.

But his precise strokes did not mirror her own impassioned ones. While Callie caressed her instrument with gentle strokes, he simply hammered his notes out at the perfect tempo and the perfect dynamic. When she glanced to her side, she saw him sitting upright with perfect posture, only his fingers and hands moving. The striking of his keys created a harsh friction with her languid brushes.

As they played, Callie could have continued to list her numerous grievances with the esteemed Karl Schumann, but it was pointless. She had to admit that her disappointment with his performance did not stem from anything he was doing. It was that he wasn't playing violin, he didn't have stunning blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes, and he wasn't wearing a dress that would make Callie want to forgo the whole performance and find out what, if anything, was beneath it.

_Yes_, Callie mused as the first movement came to a close, _his one true flaw is that he isn't Arizona._

**6 months earlier**

"Calliope!" Arizona called in a sing-songy voice.

"In the kitchen!" came Callie's response.

Literally bouncing into the kitchen, Arizona hopped up on a bar stool and breathed deeply, reveling in the abundant flavors that assaulted her nose.

"What are you cooking? It smells divine," she moaned.

"Ox tail," Callie responded. When Arizona scrunched up her nose, she laughed. "It's from a cow. Don't worry, you'll love it."

"If it tastes half as good as it smells, I'm sure I will," Arizona said, smiling at Callie and enjoying the way she flitted around their kitchen. Callie was amazingly suited to domestic life. Arizona never asked it of her, of course, but Callie would often be home earlier than Arizona and have dinner simmering on the stove. Arizona loved nothing more than coming home after an arduous rehearsal to an apartment full of delicious aromas and an equally delicious girlfriend. She loved being able to stow her violin in its rightful place before joining Callie at the dinner table, the brunette rattling off stories about her adorable students. She would give her right hand (and thus rendering herself unable to play violin) to have nights like that for the rest of her life, maybe even nights that included their own children's adorable stories.

Arizona was shaken from her reverie by hands being waved and clapped in her face. The blonde snapped her head to look in Callie's direction.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," Callie smirked. "I was just trying to ask you what you were so excited about a few minutes ago."

"Oh!" Arizona exclaimed, excitement once more overtaking her. "Guess who I was on the phone with just now!"

"The Pope?" Callie suggested unhelpfully.

Arizona snarled playfully. "Yep, and he gave us his blessing to be a sinfully Sapphic couple."

"You're a dork," Callie teased. "Who was on the phone?"

"Maestro Gallo!"

"Really? Wow, I haven't thought about him in a while. How is he?" Though Gallo was known for making performers' lives living hell, both Callie and Arizona had a very soft spot for him in their hearts. After all, if it weren't for him, they might never have gotten together, something for which Gallo takes credit at every opportunity.

"He's doing well. Still driving orchestras around the world crazy."

"What is he up to now?"

"Well, that's why he called."

"Arizona…" Callie started, knowing where this conversation was heading. Callie was finished with performing. She loved the music and watching Arizona play, but she couldn't stand the drama and the pressure of performing anymore. She loved her job now and she loved her students. Even Gallo (with Arizona's help) couldn't persuade her to come back.

"I know, I know. Just hear me out. He's preparing for a European tour that would hit all of the major cities in Europe. We'd be the stars of the show and travel with him and we'd play with a different orchestra at each stop."

"That sounds difficult to orchestrate," Callie started and then groaned. "Pun definitely not intended."

Arizona giggled. "Come on, it would be fun! Who the hell else will be able to say that they played with basically all of the most prestigious orchestras in Europe? We're talking LSO, Vienna Philharmonic, Berlin Philharmonic, Milan Symphony Orchestra…"

"I get it! You don't need to list all of them. It sounds interesting. I just didn't think I would ever perform again. And I have a job here. And I'm so out of practice!" Callie's voice began to climb as she thought about how difficult this would be to pull off.

Arizona jumped off the bar stool and rounded the counter, so that she could physically pull Callie out of her panic.

"I didn't tell him we would do it. I just said we'd think about it. If you don't want to, I understand." Try as she might, she couldn't keep the disappointment from seeping into her tone, something which did not go unnoticed to Callie. "I don't have to do it, or I could do it with someone else…" she suggested.

"No. You aren't doing it with someone else," Callie said immediately.

"Jealous?"

"No. Not jealous. We're just magical together. No one else could compare."

"We _are_ magical together. So does that mean you're saying yes?"

"I'm saying I'm thinking about it. When would it be?"

"This summer, so over your break from school. Oh, Callie, it could be so fun! We've never taken a real trip together, and the schedule is quite light, so we'd have time to explore and be alone. It could be like…like a honeymoon!" Arizona rambled, not even realizing what she was spewing out.

"Ho-honeymoon? Did you just propose to me?"

"What? No! I mean, not that I wouldn't want to – I don't mean – and I've been thinking about it, but you're…" Arizona, now flustered, tripped over her words, until she stopped, took a deep breath, and looked Callie straight in the eyes. "You deserve a better proposal than that non-proposal that just happened."

"But…you want to propose to me?" Callie asked softly. They'd both admittedly been thinking about taking the next big step in their relationship, but things kept coming up, and neither did anything about it. Callie had also seen the ring that Arizona thought she was hiding so carefully in the bottom of her underwear drawer. She hadn't meant to snoop, but the back of her hand had grazed over the velvety box one day when she was putting away laundry, and she couldn't just not look.

"Well, yeah, but this isn't the time, and now it's ruined. So you have to pretend this conversation never happened. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie grinned, placing a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips. "I'm saying yes, by the way."

"Y-yes? To-to what?" Arizona stuttered.

"To performing with you and Gallo in Europe this summer, silly! What else would I say yes to?"

"Oh." Arizona exhaled. "Thank god."

Callie leaned in and placed a few gentle kisses along Arizona's jaw. When she reached her ear, Callie murmured, "But if you were to propose to me, I'd say yes to that, too."

**A/N2:** Here is the piece. And bonus! This time, I found a pretty brunette playing with a pretty blonde. Imagine the blonde is playing a violin adaptation. Though of course, in this chapter, Callie is playing it with Karl, who is on piano. Take out the spaces before and after youtube: http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=7J8h_d5JdUg


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four months after Gallo's phone call, Callie and Arizona found themselves on a plane bound for London Heathrow Airport. They were scheduled to perform six different concerts over the next two months, starting in London and ending in Vienna. Their light schedule left them plenty of time to explore Europe when they weren't rehearsing or performing, and they fully intended to make the most of their time.

Since their initial conversation about a marriage proposal, neither had said a word about it, and it was quite literally driving Callie out of her mind. She loved weddings, and ever since she was a flower girl at her cousin's wedding at age 6, she had wanted to plan her own. Even though the other cake topper had been changed to a second bride rather than a groom, her dream of a beautiful white wedding had stayed the same. She was positive that this trip would provide the opportunity for Arizona to make use of the ring she'd had in her underwear drawer for the better part of a year now.

Callie had been grossly underestimating her performing abilities, and the two had picked up Owen Hunt's adaptation of a classic Prokofiev sonata perfectly. They were featured in another Prokofiev symphony with the orchestras they were visiting, but the pièce de résistance would surely be the sonata. It would be just the two of them, with no supporting orchestra, filling six historic halls with their elevating harmonies.

Callie was daydreaming about said harmonies (and if she was honest, how Arizona might propose), when she felt her girlfriend's fingers dig into the flesh just above her knee.

"Ow! What the hell, Arizona?"

Callie whipped her head around and glared at her girlfriend, but her glare quickly disappeared when she saw the terrified look on Arizona's face.

"You're scared of flying, aren't you?"

Arizona nodded, looking like a scared child with her wide, sad eyes. "It's mostly just the take offs and landings that I don't like."

Instead of replying, Callie raised her arm to get a flight attendant's attention.

"Hi, can we get a blanket, please?" Callie asked sweetly.

"I'm not cold, Callie. I just don't like being in this metal deathtrap," Arizona chastised once the flight attendant had headed to the front of the plane to find an extra blanket.

"Trust me. You'll forget all about being on a plane when I'm through with you," Callie whispered hotly in her ear. Arizona let out a soft moan when Callie pulled away almost immediately and took the blanket from the flight attendant's outstretched hand. "Thank you so much."

The flamboyant flight attendant winked as Arizona blushed. "Enjoy," he said with a chuckle.

Callie placed the blanket over both of them and lifted the armrest between them. She nestled into Arizona and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Callie, I appreciate the distraction, but we can't do this," Arizona whispered as the captain asked for everyone to buckle their seatbelts in preparation for takeoff. Callie slipped her hand under the blanket and over Arizona's jean-clad thigh, ignoring her protestations. She slid her hand upwards until her fingers reached the juncture between Arizona's thigh and pelvis. Her index fingered traced a teasing line along the fold of the jeans. Arizona's breath hitched and she groaned quietly.

"We can do this as long as you're quiet."

Arizona swallowed a thick lump that had lodged in the back of her throat and closed her eyes as Callie nimbly unbuttoned her jeans with one hand. Arizona whimpered when Callie pulled her hand away as the flight attendants walked down the aisle to make sure everyone's seatbelts were on and seats were up. Finally the flight attendants took their seats and the plane began to accelerate. Arizona gripped Callie's arm in fear. Using her free hand, Callie pried Arizona's hand off her forearm and kissed her cheek.

"Just focus on me," Callie whispered. "And relax."

Callie slowly unzipped Arizona's pants so that it wouldn't make any noise, and cupped her over her underwear. Arizona's hips involuntarily bucked into the hand, searching for friction.

"Subtle, Arizona," Callie chided.

"I can't help it," Arizona gritted out through clenched teeth.

Callie smirked and began tracing her middle finger along Arizona's slit over her underwear. Occasionally she added a bit of pressure, enjoying when Arizona hissed as she passed over her clit.

Arizona didn't even notice as the plane's wheels lifted off the runway tarmac; it was at that moment that Callie finally decided to end her sweet torture and she reached into Arizona's lacy underwear and swiftly entered her with two fingers. Careful not to make a big enough motion that would move the blanket, Callie slowly began to pump her fingers in and out. Arizona shifted in her seat, trying to find the best position for Callie to go as deeply as possible.

"Stop squirming," Callie whispered, stilling her hand until Arizona stopped moving.

"Callie…" Arizona warned. Callie grinned and began to pick up her pace as the plane continued its assent. Arizona's breath hitched as she became closer to the edge.

Just then, the intercom scratched to life and the pilot's voice informed the passengers that they were now at a safe, steady flying altitude. He announced the estimated time of arrival, the entertainment selections, and that passengers were free to move about the cabin, before the intercom faded out and the noise engine and passengers unbuckling their seatbelts filled the space.

Callie pulled her hand out from Arizona's underwear and rebuttoned and rezipped her pants. Arizona's eyes shot open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered fiercely, eyes dark with anger and lust.

"We're flying safely. The hardest part is over, and I've done my job of distracting you. And now I'm going to sleep. As you know, I've been putting in long hours to prepare for this and we have rehearsal pretty much as soon as we land. So, I'm going to get some rest, and I suggest you do the same," Callie said coyly, before pushing the button to recline her chair and turning to face the window.

"Callie! Callie, don't you dare," Arizona said in a low voice, trying not to arouse suspicion in the passengers across the aisle. Callie said nothing; she simply pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. "Callie!" Arizona poked Callie's shoulder a few times, but much to her dismay, discovered that Callie had actually fallen asleep. She cursed her girlfriend's ability to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

Arizona turned to face the seat in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the middle-aged woman in the seat opposite her glaring at her. She managed to offer a small, sheepish smile, before groaning and slamming her head against the back of the seat. It was going to be a long flight.

**o0o0o**

Arizona groaned when the closing credits from her last Friends episode started rolling. She flipped back to the main screen and sighed when she realized she had now watched every in-flight movie and TV episode offered. She even watched an episode of a show on the Travel Channel; she could now say that she knew way more about the making of olive oil than was ever necessary. Yet, despite the hours she'd spent watching bad romantic comedies and mildly entertaining TV shows, the irritating dull ache in between her legs persisted.

She glanced at her watch and calculated that they would likely be landing soon. Deciding Callie had gotten plenty of sleep, she roughly ripped the blanket out of her girlfriend's grasp. Callie rolled over and grumbled but remained asleep. Arizona had to laugh. Despite her irritation, she couldn't help but think her girlfriend was adorable in her sleep, something she took delight in teasing Callie about at any given opportunity. But now was not the time to watch her sleep. She had an itch and if Callie didn't scratch it soon, she thought she'd explode.

"Callie," Arizona stated directly in the brunette's ear. Callie once again grumbled and limply swatted her hand in Arizona's general direction.

"Callie," she tried again.

"Go away," Callie murmured.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, you wake up right this minute!"

"What?" Callie exclaimed as she sat straight up in her seat. "I'm up! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you left me high and dry earlier," Arizona whispered. "And now you're going to remedy that."

"Really, Arizona? Right now?"

"Meet me in the bathroom in thirty seconds, or I am withholding sex for the rest of the trip."

"You could never do that," Callie replied haughtily.

"But do you really want to test that theory?" Arizona smirked. "Bathroom. Thirty seconds."

And with that, Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and marched off to the bathroom. Callie swore there was an extra sway in her hips. Callie glanced around the cabin and, to her relief, found that most of the passengers were either still asleep or engrossed in whatever was playing on the screens in front of them. She unlocked her seatbelt and hurried to the bathrooms near the front galley. There were two in the front and both read "occupied". Attempting to guess which one her girlfriend was in, Callie looked at the one on the right, then the left, before glancing back to the one on the right. As she lifted her hand to knock on the door to the right-hand stall, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into the stall behind her.

Callie had no time to talk as Arizona pushed her up against the re-locked door and kissed her soundly. The tiny bathroom stall barely fit both of them, so with nowhere to move, Callie allowed Arizona to take control.

Arizona reached her hand down between the two of them and Callie gasped as her hand grazed her core. Her excitement was short-lived, however, when Arizona bypassed the waistband of Callie's pants to unbutton her own pants.

"You're finishing what you started," Arizona stated. "Now." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and slid it down the front of her pants. Callie groaned as her fingers slid easily through her slick folds.

"Fuck. How are you so wet?"

"This is what you do to me. I've been like this all flight," Arizona whispered. She bit lightly on Callie's neck before flattening her tongue against the bite mark. Callie moaned softly and pushed Arizona just a few inches backwards so that she leaned against the tiny metal sink.

"I love that I have that effect on you," Callie murmured as she began to shift her hand. Usually Callie loved how Arizona's tight jeans hugged her hips and ass, but right now they were just restricting her movements, so she roughly pulled them down until they got caught mid-thigh. Entering Arizona easily with two fingers, Callie curled her fingers toward her while circling Arizona's clit with her thumb.

Arizona's head fell back against the mirror instantly when Callie added more pressure to her clit.

"This won't take long," Arizona warned in a breathy tone, a blush spreading across her face and chest. She had never been easy before, not in the least. In fact, she had had to fake an orgasm or two in her lifetime. But never with Callie. She could be fully clothed and Callie could send her a look and she'd find herself reeling to the edge.

Callie started pumping her hand rhythmically, bracing herself against the sink and pulling her body flush against Arizona's. The blonde wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, digging her nails into her shoulders as white heat began to run through her body. Her head fell back against the mirror once more as she panted. Callie took this opportunity to assault her neck with her tongue and teeth, which was enough to send Arizona careening over the edge.

Her moans were drowned out by the bell and crackling of the plane's intercom. Arizona came down from her high as the pilot announced that everyone needed to take their seats in preparation for their descent into Heathrow Airport.

"Damn it," Callie cursed. Arizona simply laughed and pulled up her pants and panties. Buttoning her pants, she slipped past Callie effortlessly.

"Payback."

**o0o0o**

"It'll come," Arizona promised.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will."

Callie and Arizona stood at baggage claim, hands intertwined. Arizona had gripped Callie's hand as they landed and had yet to let go. So far, all of their luggage with the exception of Callie's cello had arrived.

"I hate that you can carry your violin on," Callie grumbled.

"You should've learned to play a smaller instrument," Arizona said with a shrug.

Callie scoffed. "Can you see badass Callie Torres playing a violin…or a flute? I think not."

Another round of luggage past them on the conveyor belt, and again there was no sign of Callie's cello.

"Oh God, what if it's still in New York? What if they never put it on the plane because I was being so insistent that they take good care of it? We have rehearsal today! I can't play a different cello!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It will be here. But if you had to, you could play someone else's cello."

Callie sighed, her eyes glued to the conveyor belt.

"Is this just about not having your cello? Or are you worried about something else?" Arizona asked.

Callie rolled her eyes. She hated that her girlfriend was so perceptive. "I haven't performed in well over a year, and my first day back will be in front of the London Symphony Orchestra. What if I don't meet their standards?"

"Really? Callie, you've been practicing for months now, and you're amazing. You're just as good as you were with the Phil. You still have every bit of talent that I fell in love with," Arizona assured her.

"I guess," Callie acquiesced.

"Oh, and look at that! A cello-shaped bag that has the words 'Handle With Care' and 'Property of Callie Torres' on it. Think that could be your cello?" Arizona asked in an annoyingly perky manner.

"I hate you!" Callie teased, pulling away from Arizona to grab her cello off the belt.

"Because I'm right! And I'm awesome!" Arizona called after her.

As soon as they got all of their luggage together, they were whisked away to Barbican Hall for their first rehearsal. They were greeted to a standing ovation by the members of the LSO, who were all fans of theirs after having seen videos of their earth-shattering performance in New York. Gallo greeted them exuberantly with kisses to both their cheeks and mouths.

Callie soon fell back into the familiar pattern of rehearsing for a performance, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that their first performance in just two days would be magnificent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a super short chapter, yes, but it's kind of part 1 of 2. And good news, the 2nd part is going up right now!

**Chapter 3**

The first part of their tour was a whirlwind of energy and anxiety. Their concert in London was stunning, as was to be expected. They had shortly after been whisked away to Milan, and when they weren't rehearsing with the Milan Symphony Orchestra, they spent time touring Milan, eating delicious Italian food, and generally just enjoying each other's company. Callie was so caught up in the excitement of it all that she had almost forgotten about the fact that her girlfriend had yet to propose and that she had had many romantic opportunities to do so.

Arizona, on the other hand, thought about how she would propose on pretty much an hourly basis. She knew Callie was a traditional girl, and though her girlfriend would deny it, she was also a hopeless romantic. So, Arizona chose Paris. But the wait was killing her and she was kicking herself for not getting it over with in London. Or better yet, before they'd even left for the trip. So now, the ring was boring a hole in her pocket (actually, violin case, where she'd hidden it), and she was becoming restless for Paris. She'd planned a romantic picnic on the Seine with delicious French food and sinfully rich desserts. The person she'd hired to help her set it all up had asked if she'd wanted a violin player or a string quartet present and she had literally burst out laughing. But apart from the lack of violin playing, her plan was romantic and somewhat clichéd, but she was positive Callie would love it.

If only they could get the stupid Milan part out of the way.

"Arizona?" Callie called in a sing-songy voice, trying to pull her girlfriend out of the depths of her thoughts.

"What? Um…yeah. Hi?" Arizona attempted with a scrunched nose, knowing she had been caught not listening to her girlfriend.

Callie laughed and squeezed Arizona's hand. "I was just asking if you wanted some gelato before we have to head back to the hotel to get dressed for tonight."

Arizona looked up at the brunette, her sincere smile reaching her eyes. "Can we get pistachio?"

"_You_ can get pistachio. I'm getting cappuccino."

"Gross."

Steering her girlfriend to the gelato stand, Callie rolled her eyes. "You love coffee. I don't get why you hate cappuccino ice cream."

"So not the same thing."

Callie ordered their cups of gelati and passed Arizona her pistachio flavor with a grimace. Strolling leisurely through Trenno Park, they happily ate their gelati and people watched. When Callie threw her empty gelato container in the trash can, she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist. The blonde was contentedly finishing her ice cream and humming a part of the Prokofiev Sonata they would be performing later that night. Callie nudged the smaller woman's hip with her own and smiled down at her.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do," Arizona grinned. "I love you, too, you dork," Arizona chided affectionately.

Callie leaned down to kiss the blonde and wasted no time in pushing her tongue past Arizona's pursed lips. Arizona jumped back almost immediately and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth in a dramatic display of disgust.

"Calliope! That was mean!"

"Are you saying I'm not worth kissing despite the cappuccino taste?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and pulled Callie back into her. She weaved her free hand through Callie's long dark hair and pulled her head down towards her. As soon as their lips met, Arizona traced Callie's bottom lip with her tongue until Callie granted her entrance. The blonde massaged Callie's tongue with her own, sucking gently on the appendage. She released Callie's lips with a smack and pulled away.

"Nope, not worth it," she said with an impish grin.

Callie grumbled playfully and glanced at her watch. "Hotel?"

"Really?" Arizona smirked.

"To get dressed, Arizona. Sex after the concert if you're good," Callie said with a swat to her ass.

"Tease."

"Yep."

**o0o0o**

"Hey," Callie whispered as she sidled up to Arizona in the wings.

"Hey," Arizona grinned back. Her eyes slid up her girlfriend's form, appraising her abject beauty. "Our decision to get dressed separately? Worst idea ever."

"Why?"

"Um, because we're going on stage in two minutes and I can't think about anything other than how deeply plunged your neckline is."

Callie grinned lasciviously. "Right, so if we'd gotten dressed together we never would have made it to our performance."

"Whatever," Arizona grumbled.

Just then, the announcer called out Arizona's name, which was followed by a loud round of applause and exuberant cheering. Arizona took a tentative step towards the stage, but was yanked back by Callie's hand wrapped around her wrist. Callie slid her hand around Arizona's hip and ass, pulling her closer. She kissed behind her ear, before flicking her tongue over the shell of Arizona's ear.

"Break a leg," she whispered, pinching Arizona's ass.

"I hate you," Arizona retorted as she waltzed on stage, a huge grin on her face.

**o0o0o**

"Hey, where are you going?" Arizona called as Callie slipped out of the dressing room.

"To the reception!"

"Oh-ho, no you don't." Arizona's hand reached out and grabbed at Callie's. "You are coming back to our hotel with me. Right. Now."

"But we have to go meet out adoring fans," Callie whined.

"Really? Adoring fans? We're classical musicians, Calliope. Would you rather meet the two geeks who recognize us or come home and be ravaged by your girlfriend?" For good measure, Arizona sidled next to Callie and rubbed her hand over the satin material settled on her hip.

"There will always be adoring fans," Callie said with a shrug, her mouth going dry as Arizona continued to run a teasing hand over Callie's dress.

"I thought you might say that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I put two chapters up today, so make sure to read 3 as well as this. I don't know what happened when I was writing this, but it literally took on a life of its own….so, yeah. Enjoy?

**Warning:** This chapter contains elements of BDSM, so if that's not your thing, then click the little back button and wait for Chapter 5 to be posted. You won't be missing anything but sex.

**Chapter 4**

They stumbled into their lavish hotel room, lips still attached and fingers curling against the flimsy material of their dresses (as well as they could with instruments in their hands). Callie barely had time to lock the door behind them and place her cello case down before Arizona pushed her roughly onto the bed. The blonde pulled her blue satin dress over her head and proceeded to straddle her girlfriend.

"I think this was our best performance so far," Callie mumbled in between torrid kisses.

"More importantly, I think this was the sexiest dress you've worn so far," Arizona replied. "And now I want it off," she growled. Arizona didn't often growl in bed, but when she did, Callie knew that she was in for one hell of a night and would probably have some physical markings as a reminder the next day.

Callie sat up and bunched her dress at her waist, allowing Arizona to tug it over her head. Arizona's mouth went dry when she discovered that Callie had been wearing nothing underneath the whole night.

"You're such a tease," Arizona whispered feverishly in Callie's ear, before biting down on the soft lobe. "I think you should be punished."

"Pun-punished?" Callie gulped.

"Mmhmm. I want to try something. You remember our safe word?"

"Flamingo," Callie croaked.

Arizona had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her frazzled girlfriend. "Stay," she requested, before leaping off the bed to retrieve something from her suitcase. When she appeared again at the foot of the bed, she held her hands behind her back.

"What, uh, what do you have there?" Callie asked, trying to regulate her breathing in an effort not to sound quite so worried.

"Close your eyes," Arizona demanded softly.

Callie rolled her eyes and was tempted to utter 'flamingo' just on principle, but bit her tongue, knowing that with Arizona, the journey was often confusing, but the result was earth-shattering. So, she did as she was told and waited, naked and cold on the bed, for Arizona to use whatever she had behind her back on her.

Arizona once again straddled the brunette, and using one hand, held both of Callie's above her head and against the pillow. In an effort to distract her, Arizona kissed Callie soundly, sucking her tongue forcefully into her mouth. With Callie's attention now fully focused on the incredible things Arizona was doing with her talented lips, tongue, and teeth, her equally talented hands deftly unlatched the clasps on the rainbow cuffs she'd recently bought and wrapped them around Callie's wrists. Momentarily separating her mouth from Callie's, Arizona reached up and tied the straps of the cuffs to each corner of the head of their four-poster bed.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, when her mind pulled itself out of the hazy, yet delightful, fog of kissing Arizona and realized her predicament.

"When in Milan," Arizona quipped.

"I don't think this is what the Milanians, or whatever, do."

Still straddling her girlfriend, Arizona leaned down and kissed along her jaw and down her neck. She continued her assault along Callie's collarbone and down her sternum, deliberately avoiding the two strained peaks that wanted her attention the most. Scooting down so that she was straddling Callie's thighs, Arizona continued to kiss a path over Callie's stomach. She nibbled and sucked, making sure to leave several marks over Callie's ribcage, before swirling her tongue inside and around Callie's navel.

Callie moaned as Arizona inched her way lower and lower and pulled against her cuffs, wanting nothing more than to latch on to Arizona's smooth blonde hair and direct her to where she wanted – no, needed – attention.

"Arizona, please don't tease me," Callie pleaded when she felt Arizona move down past her pelvis and to her thighs.

Arizona released a bark of laughter. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that, my love," she replied in a mockingly threatening tone. "Don't you remember that I'm supposed to be punishing _you_ for being a tease? That little comment of yours just set you back a bit, I'm afraid."

And with that she pushed herself off Callie's body, the brunette hissing at the sudden loss of contact. Arizona walked around to the head of the bed and placed two of the hotel's plush pillows under Callie's head, propping it up enough that Callie could see in front of her without straining.

"What are – what are you doing?" Callie asked in a mild panic when Arizona walked away from the bed.

"You'll see!"

Taking up a position at the foot of the bed, Arizona reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She let the blue lacy material slide down her arms and finally to one finger before flinging it to the floor.

"We had a good performance tonight, but did you notice me mess up?"

Callie shook her head furiously. "You were perfect, as always."

"It was our best performance together, yes, but I could have been better. I was too distracted by you and your dress. And so, you're being punished."

She stopped her diatribe to pull down her matching panties, kicking them haphazardly to the side. Standing completely naked in front of Callie, she continued.

"And you're going to be punished by watching me practice."

Arizona walked to where she'd dumped her violin case not half an hour ago in their lust-filled haze. She took her violin out of its case and carried it and the bow in one hand, while grabbing a chair in the other. Positioning the chair at the foot of the bed, she sat down and raised the violin to her neck.

"Watch and listen. Tell me if I miss a note."

Without letting Callie respond, Arizona began playing immediately, keeping her posture perfect and her legs shut tightly together. She closed her eyes and leaned into her violin, becoming one with the instrument. Callie was mesmerized, as she always was, with Arizona's intrinsic musicality. She watched, entranced, as Arizona swayed back and forth, her breasts bouncing lightly with the rhythm.

After a few moments, Arizona placed the bottom of the violin in her lap, the neck resting against her collarbone.

"That was beautiful," Callie said, eager to please Arizona so that she would forget this silly rehearsing idea and come fuck her. The burning at her core was only increasing steadily as Arizona's show continued.

Ignoring Callie's compliment, Arizona spoke in a low, even tone. "It's no secret that I think stringed instruments are the most beautiful of all the instruments, both in tone and in appearance. I think it's for the same reason I think women are the more beautiful sex. It's the shape. Do you see how the violin in this position mirrors my curves?"

Callie nodded.

"Well, you, Calliope, you have the most divine curves I've ever seen. Knowing you has made me a better player. It's not because your own talent pushes me to be better, though it certainly does. It's because when I play my violin, I imagine that I'm playing you. I imagine running my hands along your neck and down to your breasts. I imagine grabbing your amazing hips as they buck forward. I imagine sinking my fingers into you and feeling you tighten and quake around them."

Callie bent her legs at her knees and planted her feet on the firm mattress below her, curling her toes into the comforter. She whimpered when she discovered that did nothing to quell the ache between her legs.

"I never used to play with such passion, just technical perfection. Now, I play with passion, because I'm not playing my violin, I'm playing you."

She raised her violin once more and continued where she left off. As she played, she slowly began to spread her legs, allowing Callie to see the exact effect this game she was playing was having on her. Arizona's legs fully spread, Callie groaned and leaned back against the pillows, her eyes slamming shut of their own accord. Arizona deliberately played a jarringly wrong note. When Callie didn't react, she abruptly stopped.

"I asked you to listen and tell me where I went wrong, didn't I?" Arizona snapped.

"Uh, ye-yes, you did. S-sorry," Callie stuttered, squeezing her legs shut to create some sort of friction there.

"Legs open," Arizona demanded. Callie obeyed and bit her bottom lip, trying not to do or say anything that would delay this process. "I could leave. If you're not going to watch and help me, I could just go into the other room to rehearse. And you know how I sometimes lose track of time when I'm rehearsing. You could end up being tied up here for hours without release. And then when I'm done rehearsing, I might be too tired to help you out."

Callie hated Arizona. She did. She hated her with every fiber of her being. Except she didn't. She loved her entirely, and she loved that they were so brazen and so open with each other sexually, that their sex life hadn't waned the slightest bit since their sensual first time. But right now, she was at the end of her rope, literally, and Arizona knew exactly how frustrated she was but was going to string her along until the last possible second. Callie wasn't even sure that Arizona's words had been an idle threat. She could see her dominating girlfriend thinking it would be a great idea to leave her tied up and vulnerable while she practiced.

Arizona had had enough of Callie's silence, so she decided to make good on her threat…or at least make Callie think that. She stood from the chair and walked with her violin to the door to the other room of their suite. Callie wanted to say it; the word 'flamingo' was on the tip of her tongue. She had lost and Arizona had won, and they would have some pretty amazing sex when Callie conceded, but it wouldn't be quite the same. So she didn't say it. Instead, she set her jaw and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Stay. I'll keep my eyes on you the whole time and will tell you when you go wrong, and if I don't, you can punish me in any way you see fit."

Sighing in relief, Arizona turned from the door and stalked back over to the bed. Callie watched her like a hawk and was surprised and relieved when Arizona placed her violin back in its case, before returning to the bed.

"So…it's over?" Callie asked hopefully and desperately.

"Not quite," Arizona laughed, climbing on the bed next to Callie. "Turn over," she commanded.

Callie furrowed her brow and pulled on her cuffs. Arizona laughed again and took the pillows out from under Callie's head. "You can do it. They stretch."

Callie complied, awkwardly turning her body over using her elbows until she was on her stomach, her arms crossed above her head and still attached to the bed posts.

"Mmm, you look just like a violin…or a cello," Arizona said hungrily, taking in Callie's appearance in the dimly lit room.

She ran her hands down Callie's body, fingers lightly flirting with the sides of her breasts. Her hands dipped inwards at Callie's waist, before moving out again over the brunette's hips and ass. Callie moaned and bucked her hips into the mattress when Arizona's nimble fingers kneaded her ass. Discovering that the mattress provided a tiny bit of friction where she needed it, Callie bucked her hips once more. This action was rewarded with a sharp swat to her ass, and Callie hissed in pain.

"Stop," Arizona demanded simply. "You won't come until I let you." She swatted Callie's ass once more for good measure.

Arizona trailed her index finger along Callie's slit, enjoying the wetness that seeped over her fingers. When she reached Callie's entrance, she pushed two fingers up to the second knuckles and curled her fingers downwards.

"Oh thank god," Callie groaned.

Callie's gratitude was too much too soon, however; Arizona began pumping her fingers excruciatingly slowly, curling and scissoring her index and middle fingers.

"Fuck, Arizona. I need more. I'm so close," Callie pleaded through her panting.

With one last curl of her fingers, Arizona pulled out entirely. Callie released a sound that was a mixture of a groan, a grunt, and a scream and was entirely foreign to both of them.

Arizona snaked her way up Callie's body, her own wetness rubbing against the back of Callie's thigh. She leaned down close to Callie's face, her breath creating goosebumps over Callie's skin.

"I like hearing you beg, but I said you wouldn't come until I let you, remember?"

Callie nodded, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Please, Arizona. I will do _anything_."

"Good girl," Arizona hummed, kissing Callie on the cheek.

With one hand next to Callie's shoulder to brace herself, Arizona slid back into position and without any notice, entered Callie with three fingers.

"Oh, fuck. Yes!" Callie began rocking her hips back as much as she could with her bound arms to meet Arizona's thrusts. "Please, please, please don't stop," Callie begged.

Mesmerized by Callie's undulating body, Arizona could not have stopped even if she'd wanted to. She threw her whole body into her pumps when her fingers began meeting resistance against Callie's quickly tightening walls.

Callie released one last long, _loud_ "fuck" when her muscles quaked violently and waves of overwhelming pleasure flooded every part of her body.

As soon as Callie's tremors subsided, Arizona slid her fingers gently out and climbed forward, careful not to jostle her girlfriend too much. She undid the clasps on the cuffs and uncrossed Callie's arms. The brunette was essentially all dead weight, completely sated and exhausted. She let Arizona turn her so that she was on her back and mustered a weak smile when Arizona cuddled next to her. The blonde tenderly massaged Callie's wrists and placed light kisses over the bruises that had begun to perform. It was a damn good thing Callie did not need to touch her cello the following day, because Arizona wasn't sure her wrists would allow it.

"Holy crap, Arizona," Callie croaked when she finally had enough strength, several minutes after her orgasm. "What the hell was that?" She knew it wasn't the right response, but her addled brain literally could not process anything else.

"I'm sorry. Was it too much? I shouldn't have pushed you that far. You should have used the safe word! I just…I got in this mood, and I couldn't stop, and you were just so _hot_ tied to the bed like that and I…"

"Oh my god, Arizona, stop." Callie opened her eyes for the first time since her earth-shattering climax. She reached a hand up and ran a finger over Arizona's cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "That was quite literally the best orgasm I have ever had in my life. I could have said the safe word, and I would have if I'd needed to. But I didn't. You are amazing."

"Oh," Arizona breathed, a wide grin forming on her face. "Good."

"I'm not saying I want to do it again tomorrow, because I do need to play cello at some point, but holy shit, that was amazing." The end of Callie's sentence was cut off with a large yawn.

Arizona reached down and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. "You're so exhausted after that, Calliope. Go to sleep."

"Mmm, but what about you?" Callie murmured, her eyelids already drooping.

"I'm good, I promise. This is just karmic retribution from our stint on the plane."

Callie snorted. "I don't think sex is what they had in mind."

Ignoring her comment, Arizona pushed a sweaty lock off Callie's forehead and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I love you, Calliope. Go to sleep."

"I love you, too, Arizona," Callie mumbled into her pillow, already halfway taken over by sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I speak French and may have gotten a bit carried away in places. The translations are in bracketed italics after each French sentence. Also, sorry for not replying individually to reviews. I appreciate them all, and I will be better for this chapter!

**Chapter 5 **

**Paris**

"Brava! Bravissima!" Gallo exclaimed, while clapping his hands together in utter glee. Arizona grinned and took a dramatically deep bow while the rest of l'Orchestre de Paris laughed and Callie rolled her eyes, before poking her ridiculous girlfriend with her bow.

"Alright, everyone, that was an excellent rehearsal. It's going to be a stunning performance on Sunday! I don't even want you to touch your instruments tomorrow. You all deserve the break. Go enjoy la cité de l'amour!" _[the city of love]_

The orchestra collectively rolled their eyes at the clichéd nickname of their city, while Callie and Arizona grinned. After stowing their instruments, the couple walked out into the sunshine of the late Paris afternoon. Callie glanced at her watch.

"Want to get an early dinner, stroll along the Seine, grab a crèpe, and then…bed?" Callie asked, her voice dropping seductively at the mention of a bed.

"While that sounds divine, we have plans."

"We do?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We do!" Arizona chirped. "But I'm not telling you what they are. You are going to go back to our hotel, dress in something nice, and meet me back here at 6."

"But…that's two hours from now," Callie whined. Arizona giggled and kissed Callie's pouty lips before making a shooing motion with her arms.

"Go! It'll be worth it, I promise!" Arizona said through her laughter. She tried to untangle their fingers, so she could be on her way to implement her plan, but Callie had other ideas. She yanked on her hand, pulling her back in for a kiss. Using her free hand, Callie weaved her fingers through Arizona's blonde locks and deepened their kiss. She slid her tongue over Arizona's bottom lip and moaned when the blonde granted entrance.

Callie pulled back moments later and watched in awe as Arizona opened her heavy eyelids to reveal a completely sated and blissful expression.

"Okay, now I can go," Callie murmured.

"Did I say we had plans? I was kidding. No plans. None at all," Arizona replied, leaning in to try to kiss Callie again.

"Uh-uh. You said we had plans. I have a feeling I'm being wooed tonight. And I like being wooed."

"You do, do you?" Callie nodded. "Well then, plan to be wooed." She lunged forward and gave Callie a chaste peck on the lips, before swatting her butt. "Be here at 6! Don't be late!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away, ready to put her plan in action.

**o0o0o**

"Bonsoir, mam'selle. Vous êtes si belle, tout comme elle dit," a young man greeted Callie with a single long-stemmed rose. _[Good evening, miss. You are so beautiful, just like she said.]_

"Oh, um, bonsoir. Merci," Callie replied in uneasy French.

"You are Calliope Torres, oui?" he asked in his heavily-accented voice.

"Oui…"

"Je m'appelle Pierre. Your, uh, petite copine is on her way. Please have a seat." He gestured behind himself and Callie gasped. A table had been set up on an embankment near the river; it had been decorated modestly with a white tablecloth and several candles. "I will bring you some excellent French wine while you wait."

**o0o0o**

"Shit, shit, shit, I am so late," Arizona murmured to herself as she failed to hail yet another taxi. "What is it with these French taxis? I mean, do they know I'm not French? Oh, screw it," she decided when a fifth cab drove by.

She quickly reached the corner of the block and descended into the Mètro station, putting a hand over the outside pocket of her purse to ensure that the all-important ring stayed in place. She dug through her purse with her other hand to find some loose euro. As she stuffed the euro into the ticket machine, she glanced at the large subway map hanging on the wall.

"Holy crap," she muttered. Studying the map for a few minutes, she realized she'd have to make a transfer. When she decided she'd memorized her trip, she hurried to the platform and boarded the awaiting train.

Not five minutes later, she found herself in a confusing, bustling transfer station that had about ten different hallways. Some were exists, while others were tunnels and paths that led to other subway lines. Finally spotting an arrow to the blue line, she took off in that direction, only to be thwarted by an annoying turnstile. She groaned and plucked her subway card from her purse. As it was around rush hour in Paris, the turnstile had bottlenecked and everyone, from angry businessmen to students to young mothers with strollers, was trying to push their way through. Trying not to get lost in the fray and ever mindful of the time, Arizona maneuvered her way into the crowd.

"Excusez-moi," a tall man said as he jostled Arizona out of her position. She rolled her eyes; clearly his "excuse me" had been a formality rather than a request. She fought to regain her position in the "line". _[Excuse me.]_

"J'ai dit excusez-moi," the man repeated. This time, he pushed her harder and she lost her balance, falling into the person on her other side. _[I said excuse me!]_

"Hey, watch it!" she called. "Sorry," she grumbled to the person next to her. The man who had pushed her ignored her and slipped through the turnstile just as the train approached.

Arizona reached for her ticket and slid it through the machine. As she pushed through the turnstile, she slipped her ticket into her purse and realized in a panic that it slid into the front pocket much too easily.

"No, no, please god no," she whispered to herself. She frantically searched her surroundings, hopeful that the ring had just fallen to the ground in the chaos.

As she looked back up, the train's doors slid closed and it began to roll away from the platform. The man who had jostled her earlier and made sure to get past her stood at the window. He caught her eye and waved. Between his thumb and his palm was an unmistakable blue velvet jewelry box.

**o0o0o**

"I am sure she is nearly here, mam'selle. Would you like another glass of the chardonnay?" Pierre asked when he saw Callie check her watch for what must have been the seventh time.

"Um, no, I've already had two. I'll wait for her. I don't want to be drunk when she gets here, because that will just ruin whatever plans she has. And if I have another, then she'll have to catch up and she'll be drinking alone, and no one wants that. Although, I'm drinking alone right now, aren't I? Well you're here, but you're not drinking. Do you want some wine?" Pierre watched in amusement as Callie rambled. He only caught every other word, but he found her nerves endearing. "Sorry. I mean, désolée," Callie said after taking a deep breath. "It's just that…can I tell you something, Pierre?"

Pierre nodded with a stunning grin.

"I think she might be proposing to me tonight. And I'm going to assume that you are smiling because you know I'm right. Well anyway, we've been together for a long time and we talked about getting married many months ago, but she still hasn't done it. And…and her being late tonight…it kind of makes me feel that maybe she's having second thoughts. That she doesn't want to. Do you know what I mean?"

"Mam'selle Torres," Pierre started. "I have not had the pleasure of meeting Mam'selle Robbins, but I don't think a woman would have put this much effort into all this," he said gesturing to the setting, "if she was having second thoughts."

"You're right, you're totally right. Thank you. No, sorry, merci," she corrected with a grin. "I just wish she knew I don't want all of this. I just want her." Pierre nodded, unsure what to say. Callie shook her head. "I'm being so rude. Why don't you sit down and have a glass of wine with me?"

"Oh, I shouldn't. I'm working."

"Come on, Arizona won't mind."

Pierre was powerless to resist Callie's charm and gratefully took the seat opposite her.

**o0o0o**

"No no no no no no" came rushing out of Arizona's mouth in one breath as she pounded on the door to the jewelry store. "Please don't be closed."

"Excusez-moi, on ferme à sept heures," the shopkeeper said through the door. _[Excuse me, we close at 7.]_

"Sept? Seven?"

The woman opened the door slightly and Arizona jumped at the opportunity. "Please, I just need to buy a ring. I'm supposed to be proposing to my fiancée tonight and the ring I had just got stolen. Please let me in!"

Clearly the woman did not understand a word out of Arizona's mouth, because she simply shook her head and gestured to her watch.

"It can't be seven already!"

As soon as the words left Arizona's mouth, the loud bells of the Notre Dame began their rhythmic countdown, followed by many other cathedrals all over the city.

"….quatre….cinq…six…" Arizona looked incredulously at the woman who was now counting the chimes.

"Sept! I get it!" Arizona shouted, before stalking off down the street.

**o0o0o**

Callie and Pierre counted the bells of the Notre Dame solemnly.

"Sept." "Seven," they said at the same time. Callie glanced down at her watch to confirm that she had, in fact, been sitting there for over an hour.

"Why isn't she here, Pierre?" The poor man shook his head; he was just as confused. "What if something happened to her? Oh god, what if…what if she's sick or hurt somewhere? God, I knew I should have paid for overseas cell service. Arizona wanted it, but I said we didn't need it. And now she could be lying dead in a gutter somewhere!"

"Mam'selle," Pierre started, but Callie continued with her rant. "How do you say…vous inquiétez pas? Restez calme?" he tried. _[Don't worry? Stay calm?]_

Hearing the familiar word, Callie glanced over to Pierre. "Calm? You're right, I need to calm down. She's fine. There's a reasonable explanation for why she's an hour late, right?"

Pierre nodded.

"You're a good man, Pierre," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

**o0o0o**

"Bonjour!" Arizona greeted as cheerfully as possible. The florist looked up from his book inquisitively. "I'm sorry I don't really speak much French, but I need some flowers that say, um, 'Je suis désolée' et 'Je t'aime'. Comprenez-vous?" _['I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Do you understand?]_

"Oui, oui, madame." The florist sprang to action, gathering some flowers quickly and pulling them into a bouquet. "Voici quelques oeillets pour l'amour et des jacinthes pour demander le pardon, et bien sur, la fleur de la passion," he said with a wink. _[Here are some carnations for love and hyacinths to ask for forgiveness and, of course, the passion flower.]_

"Merci, merci, merci," Arizona repeated frantically as she took some bills out of her wallet. She handed him far too much money, saying "keep the change!" and running down the street.

"Non, merci à vous!" he called after her as he quickly counted the money. _[No, thank YOU!]_

**o0o0o**

"You must be Mam'selle Robbins," Pierre said as he spied the frantic blonde coming towards him holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Pierre? Yes, yes, I'm Arizona Robbins," she said once she was closer to the table.

"I am so sorry to inform you that Mam'selle Torres has left."

Arizona took in her surroundings; the empty table, the half-drunk bottle of wine, and the ripped petals were all indicators that a very nervous and frazzled Calliope Torres had been there.

"I tried to ask her to stay. I knew you would be here," Pierre continued in broken and accented English. "At first she was worried. She thought that maybe something had happened. But then…but then she became so angry and started speaking Spanish, which I understand less than English. I think…it is her Latin blood."

Arizona snorted. That sounded like her girlfriend.

"Did she say where she went?"

"No, I'm sorry. She just said she was going to look for you."

Arizona sighed. "She's going to hate me. I've been putting off proposing to her, because I wanted it to be perfect, and now? This is far from perfect. I was going to be here on time, I swear, but I got pickpocketed on the train and I tried, like, three jewelry shops and none of them were open and then…" Arizona stopped her rant abruptly. "You don't need to hear all of this, I'm sorry."

Pierre stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulders.

"Mam'selle? The woman who just sat here for well over an hour loves you. She talked of nothing but you. And I can see that you love her, and she loves you. Nothing else matters," Pierre said soothingly.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I just need to explain the situation and she will forgive me." Arizona rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pre-written check and some extra bills. "This is for you…and something extra for your patience."

"That is not necessary."

"Please, I insist. You had to put up with not one but two crazy ladies tonight. You deserve it."

Pierre chuckled as Arizona began to walk away with absolutely no destination in mind.

"Mam'selle Robbins? She doesn't know Paris. I bet she wanted to look for you, but didn't know where to look. I would check your hotel."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This hasn't really been proofread. And I was sipping on some beer fairly constantly (and consuming it fairly quickly) while I wrote this, so sorry if it's not as coherent as I'd like it to be.

**Chapter 6**

With a heavy sigh, Arizona pushed open the door to their hotel room. "Callie?" she called, her voice hesitant and concerned. Receiving no answer, she walked further into the room. She sighed in relief when she heard the water running in the bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom, she watched as Callie turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Hey," Arizona said quietly.

Callie cocked her head to the side, her expression unreadable. "Hey."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but realized that in her haste to get back to the hotel, she hadn't planned what to say. Callie shook her head and brushed past her girlfriend. Arizona followed quickly after her.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope," Arizona started.

"Where were you?" Callie interrupted, her voice harsh and unforgiving.

"I got pickpocketed on the subway," Arizona replied, not sure how much more she wanted to reveal. She was hopeful that she could buy a ring later in their trip and try again.

"While I'm sorry that happened to you, that takes what, 5 minutes?"

"I was trying to replace what got stolen."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "I was worried about you, Arizona. I thought something happened to you!"

Arizona nodded. Had the tables been turned, she would have reacted the exact same way. Realizing that Arizona wasn't going to explain herself further, Callie threw up her arms in defeat. She threw on a t-shirt and slipped under the covers. If Arizona didn't feel the need to explain, then she certainly didn't feel the need to talk.

Arizona sighed and followed suit, stepping out of her dress quickly and pulling on her pajamas. She, too, got under the covers and lay on her back, not daring to try to touch her angry girlfriend.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," Arizona whispered to the ceiling, not even sure if Callie was still awake.

Callie rolled over so that she was now facing Arizona. She reached out and traced her index finger slowly over Arizona's shoulder. The blonde immediately caught Callie's hand in her own and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss.

"I thought…" Callie started, her voice raspy with unspoken emotion.

"What, Callie? What did you think?" Arizona asked, desperate for them to be on speaking terms.

"I thought that you were going to propose to me tonight," Callie said so softly that Arizona had to strain to hear her. Arizona released Callie's hand and it fell lifelessly to the pillow.

"I…I'm sorry."

Arizona turned on her side, facing away from Callie, an indication that the conversation was over. Callie huffed and rolled on her back. Neither slept much, and when they did, their sleep was fitful and restless.

**o0o0o**

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You are professionals! I like both of you. And more than that, I like you two together, I really do. Don't make me regret putting you together!" Gallo ranted as he paced around a small rehearsal room.

Of course they had nothing to do with getting together; it was all Gallo's doing. Callie smiled at Arizona and rolled her eyes when Gallo had turned his back. Arizona returned the smile immediately, grateful for some form of communication between them. As soon as it began, the moment was over, and Callie turned back to Gallo, her face expressionless.

"We are professionals," Callie said in defense. "I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"Really, Callie? Because you missed an entrance and came in five measures late!" Gallo took a long drag from his cigarette as he paced by the window.

"That was my fault," Arizona piped up. "I played the first ending instead of the second ending, which threw her off."

"No, Arizona, it's fine. It was my fault. I should've jumped in anyway, but my mind was somewhere else," Callie said with a tight smile.

Gallo whipped his head around to face the two of them. "You two are unbelievable! You hardly said a word to each other during the entire dress, but when you did, you seemed angry and irritated with each other. But now…now you're defending each other!"

Callie shrugged. "We're a team."

Arizona smiled. "Both professionally and personally."

Gallo rolled his eyes. "Well, _team_, stop giving me a heart attack and get it together!"

**o0o0o**

"Can we just start over?" Arizona asked optimistically in their dressing room before their Paris performance.

"Start what over?"

"This trip? Pretend the other day didn't happen and I didn't royally fuck up?" Arizona grinned a dimpled smile hoping to sway Callie.

"Is this just because you're worried we're going to be a mess out there?"

Arizona shook her head quickly and definitively. "I would walk out of here without a backwards glance if you asked me to."

Satisfied, Callie asked another question. "And you'll tell me what the other day was about eventually?"

Arizona smiled and moved into Callie's open arms. She placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. "I promise."

"Ready to go kick some musical ass?" Callie asked as she pulled away.

Arizona rolled her eyes playfully. "You're such a dork."

Callie pulled her back in and swatted her butt. "But I'm your dork, right?"

"Always," Arizona replied. She gave her a girlfriend a peck on the lips, before grabbing her violin and practically skipping out the door.

**o0o0o**

With their relationship back on steady footing, their Paris concert went off without a hitch. Gallo was once again patting himself on the back for his excellent meddling skills. And once again, Callie and Arizona pretended it was all his doing.

They soon found themselves in a small beach town in Catalonia, Spain, a side trip Callie had planned and had been extremely excited for. While she was glad they had seemingly patched up their relationship, Callie was still curious about what had happened that night in Paris and what Arizona had felt was so important that it needed replacing immediately.

When Arizona decided to take advantage of the hotel's boutiques, Callie took the opportunity to call home.

"Mark?" Callie asked, when she heard the man's gravelly voice on the other end of the line.

"Callie? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Mark," Callie said with a chuckle.

"It's 9am," Mark added as an explanation.

"That's a normal time for people to be up, Mark."

"Whatever. What do you want, Torres?"

Callie bit her lip, but decided to just go for it. "Arizona hasn't proposed yet. And…and I thought it would happen the other night, but then she never even showed up and I don't think she was planning to in the first place. What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Callie's voice became more and more frenzied as she finally voiced her insecurities.

"Whoa, calm down, Torres. Blondie loves you."

"She's had a ring, Mark, for _months_. Why is she taking so long?"

"She could have a hundred reasons why she hasn't proposed to you yet, none of which is that she doesn't love you."

Callie released a sigh that told Mark that she was entirely unconvinced, so he tried a different tactic. "What would you say if I asked you who is the man in your relationship?"

"If I were with you? I'd probably slap you. And I'd tell you how stupid that suggestion is. We're both women…oh. You think I should propose."

"I don't see why not. You gotta take some risks."

"But this shouldn't _be_ a risk!"

"I don't think it's a risk. You're the one who's panicking over nothing."

Callie practically growled at him over the phone, but didn't disagree.

"Where are you guys right now?"

"Spain."

"Spain? Torres, that's perfect for you! You've gotta do it."

Callie smiled at her friend's excitement. "Maybe I will. You're not a terrible friend, Mark."

"Damn straight. I'm an excellent friend. Now, come on, let's plan."

**AN:** So the Paris drama was just a red herring. It's still not the reason Arizona isn't performing in the first chapter. Stay tuned, and be patient!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Your eyes do not deceive; this IS a new chapter! I'm so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Basically my life is a chaotic mix of traveling, moving (twice), starting a new job, dealing with multiple family issues, and myriad other things, but I will spare you the gory details. I also have not proofread this and I do believe my writing skills have gone out the window with my sanity. As a peace offering for all of the above, I present you with sexytime and some answers.

**A/N2:** The first scene comes with a "think twice before you try this at home, kids" warning, because you could get a yeast infection from doing what they're doing…

**Chapter 7 – Spain**

"I don't want to go back to Barcelona," Arizona pouted dramatically.

"We still have another day here in Spanish paradise," Callie said with a shrug, though her own thoughts mirrored Arizona's. As a couple, they were doing fine, but things had been tense between them since Paris. Neither wanted to talk about it, and they found themselves distracting each other with sex. Awesome sex, as Arizona kept correcting Callie. Their beach escape had been just that: a really sexy escape. But soon reality would return, and they would have to head back to Barcelona for rehearsal. Reality also meant that they'd have to communicate with each other with methods that didn't result in orgasms.

Arizona flopped back onto the bed, sighing happily as a cool breeze floated through the French doors of their bedroom window. For several moments she listened to the gentle crash of the waves against the pebbled beach mixing with the swoosh of the curtains flapping against the door frame. She leaned back into the plush pillows, bringing her arms above her head. Her thin cotton shirt rode up, exposing her belly button and toned abs. She puffed out her chest and sighed through her smile. Her smile grew when she felt the bed dip next to her and a warm hand trace over her stomach.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed," Callie murmured, while her hand snuck under Arizona's shirt and traced a line over her ribs.

"Mmmm," Arizona hummed her agreement. "I have you and a Spanish beach, and therefore you in a bikini, speaking Spanish, I haven't even thought about playing my violin in three days, and oh, did I mention you in a bikini?"

"That relaxes you, huh?" Callie asked, leaning over to place teasing kisses down Arizona's neck.

"Hmmm not exactly," Arizona said with a pleased sigh. "At first, it does the exact opposite of relax me, but then after what is always a mind-blowing orgasm…well, then I'm super relaxed," Arizona murmured contentedly.

Arizona cracked one eye open when Callie's lips and hand stopped wandering. She grinned when she noticed Callie's attire: a tiny red bikini that left very little to the imagination. She pawed at Callie's waist, pulling her closer and in for a searing kiss to show just how much she appreciated her clothing choice.

"You are _not _wearing that to the beach," Arizona ordered in a voice that left Callie little choice but to obey.

"I know. I thought I'd wear it to our huge, private hot tub," Callie began as she peppered kisses along Arizona's clavicle. "You know, the one with all those jets."

"Mmm, I think I might know the one."

"Might? Do you need a refresher?"

"I think…ooh, I think I do," Arizona gasped as Callie bit down on a spot above her breast, before smoothing over the red bumps with her tongue.

Callie immediately lifted herself off her girlfriend and swept the blonde into her arms.

"Ca-Callie, I'm not dressed for the hot tub," Arizona protested weakly.

"Who the hell said anything about clothing?" she asked rhetorically as she carried Arizona on to their private veranda.

Plunking her down on the wooden deck, Callie gave her a once over. "Strip."

Arizona didn't have to be told twice. With absolutely no modesty, she ripped off her clothing until she was stark naked. Callie grinned lasciviously and motioned to the hot tub. "Get in."

Arizona did as she was told. She sat back against the jets and groaned as they massaged her back. She crooked her index finger, indicating for Callie to join her. The brunette teasingly pulled at the four ties on her bikini and let the material drop off her as she walked – no, strutted – to the jacuzzi.

"Fuck," Arizona muttered, too enthralled to form complete sentences.

Callie sank into the warm water and joined Arizona at her spot in the far corner. Straddling Arizona's frame, Callie began placing gentle kisses along her jaw and hairline. Her right hand trailed down Arizona's side, coming to rest over Arizona's firm ass. Giving the cheek a squeeze, Callie bit down on the fleshy cartilage of the blonde's earlobe. Arizona's hips bucked, searching for friction, but receiving none.

"Ca…Callie. I'm already…don't tease," Arizona whispered breathlessly.

"Turn around," Callie requested.

Arizona scrambled to her knees and awkwardly attempted to turn in the bubbling water, slipping on the plastic bench and creating an ungainly splash. Callie bit her lip to keep from laughing and completely ruining the sexy moment she'd created.

Keeping her lips attached to Arizona's neck, Callie brought her hands to Arizona's breasts, squeezing the plump flesh and circling her index fingers over Arizona's nipples. As she trailed one hand down the blonde's taut stomach, Callie thrust her hips forward, forcing Arizona's pelvis to come in contact with a particularly strong jet.

"Oh, fuck!" Arizona's head fell limply back against Callie's shoulder. Callie's hand reached its destination and she traced a light circle around Arizona's sensitive bundle of nerves. Without warning, she thrust her hips once more.

Callie continued her method of thrusting, encircling, pinching, sucking, and biting until Arizona fell forward with a loud moan, her arms braced against the edge of the jacuzzi. She wrapped her arms around her still trembling girlfriend and coaxed her into her lap. Arizona leaned into the embrace, enjoying the comfort of the warm water and Callie's strong embrace.

"Think our Manhattan apartment has room for a hot tub?" Arizona asked weakly.

"We'll make it fit."

**o0o0o**

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot for extra measure.

"Nope. Not happening," Arizona said with a shake of her head. If Callie didn't know better, she'd have sworn Arizona had transformed into a 5-year-old girl, a very stubborn and petulant 5-year-old girl.

"Come on, Arizona. This will be fun. Romantic!"

"How romantic is it if Juan here is tagging along?" Arizona asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the quiet and even-tempered Spaniard. "No offense," she added, turning to face him. Juan nodded awkwardly and raised his eyebrows; he just wanted to know if he was going to get paid or not.

"Oh, he's not coming," Callie said casually.

"WHAT. Then I repeat: nope, not happening."

Callie groaned and finally slid gracefully off her perch atop a gorgeous bay Spanish mustang. Arizona rolled her eyes at how easy Callie was making this look…and how sexy she made it look.

"Juan, can you tell Arizona how nice Queso is?"

"The horse's name is…Cheese? Let me guess, yours is named Ham."

"Reina, actually. She's very majestuosa, no?" Juan piped up, his Spanish accent thick. "Senorita, mi hijo named this horse Queso. I promise it bears no reflection on his skill."

"Come here," Callie murmured, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her to the front of the horse. She lifted up her free hand and ran it down the strip of white between Queso's eyes. "See how gentle he is?"

Juan handed Arizona a carrot. "Go on, feed him. Open your palm out just like this," Juan requested, showing Arizona with his own hand. Arizona hesitantly brought her flat palm up to the horse's mouth, the carrot balancing on top. Despite her sour disposition, Arizona giggled when she felt the horse's coarse lips lapping at her palm, his hair tickling her skin.

"He didn't bite me," she said with awe, when the Quarter Horse lifted his head and snorted.

"I think he likes you," Callie said, her lilting tone making Arizona smile even more. "You think you can try riding him?"

Arizona's scrunched her face once more in worry.

"Queso is a very easy ride. You just have to sit there and he'll do all the work. Reina, on the other hand, is a bit more crazy," Juan explained, "but Senorita Torres says she can handle her."

Callie scoffed. "I can handle more than a bit of crazy." Turning to Arizona, she rested a hand in between the blonde's shoulder blades. "You ready?" she asked impatiently.

"I guess…" Arizona answered warily, staring into the soulful eyes of the chestnut horse in front of her. The horse snorted and shook his head, his mane bouncing to the side. Arizona ran a hand over the black mane and sighed.

"It's just that…we have somewhere to be and..." Callie waved her arm in a generally westerly direction, "the sun's going to set any minute now."

"Fine, _fine._" Arizona sighed.

Callie lunged forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you!"

"Alright, Juan, help me up," Arizona said with a groan. Juan quickly moved into place as Arizona put her left foot into the stirrup.

"Grab onto the saddle and on a count of three, swing your right foot over the saddle. Ready?" Arizona nodded mutely. "One…two…three…" With Juan's help, Arizona hopped up on the saddle. As soon as Queso felt her weight, he lurched forward. Arizona shrieked, before grabbing a hold of the reins as Queso walked further down the beach.

"This isn't so bad!" she shouted back to Callie and Juan. She reached down to pat Queso on the neck. "You're not so bad, you know?" Turning to look over her shoulder, she yelled, "Come on, slow poke!"

Callie grinned before climbing on to Reina and trotting to catch up to Arizona and Queso. "Thanks, Juan! We'll be back in a couple hours!"

Callie slowed Reina with a gentle tug on her reins and a low "whoa, girl" when she'd caught up to Arizona. The blonde turned to her right and grinned. "You can say it."

"I told you so," Callie said without hesitation. Arizona rolled her eyes, but her smile remained firmly in place.

"You look really great on Reina," Arizona mentioned after a few moments of quiet walking. "You look like you belong on a horse."

"I've really missed riding. Doesn't it feel great? Feeling all of that power between your thighs?"

"Oh, I'll show you power between your thighs," Arizona mumbled.

"Hold your horses," Callie replied with a grin as Arizona groaned at the pathetic pun. "There's a secluded cove up a little ways and after the romantic night I have prepared for you, I have no doubt you'll be showing me just that."

Feeling a touch of confidence and a hell of a lot of lust, Arizona dug her heels into Queso to make him pick up his gait. "Race you?"

"You don't even know how to ride!" Callie laughed as she gave Reina a light kick.

She easily out-paced Arizona and Queso as Reina sped into a canter. Callie could just see the cove and the lights and table that had been set up in the distance, when she circled back, intending to run laps around Arizona. Being the skittish and finicky filly that she was, Reina had other ideas. Callie led Reina along the water's edge, slowing her when she saw Arizona trotting with Queso.

A particularly large wave crashed at Reina's feet, startling the young mustang. She bucked and took off at a full gallop towards Arizona, Callie barely managing to stay upright.

Reina's panic was contagious, and Queso was jolted from his easy trot. Releasing a loud whinny, he reared up, kicking his two front legs into the cool air. Arizona scrambled for a better grip on the reins, but as the quarter horse reached an almost perpendicular position with the ground, Arizona lost her grip entirely.

She fell to the pebbly beach with a loud thump, her left foot twisting in the stirrup. Callie swore she heard the unmistakable crack of a bone breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here I am, trying to make up for being MIA recently. Two chapters in one week! I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate for the Spanish in this chapter. I apologize to Spanish speakers if it's totally wrong. I'm also not a doctor and know nothing about bones.

**Chapter 8**

Callie jumped off Reina and ran over to Arizona. She attempted to gently release Arizona's ankle from the tangled mess of Queso's stirrups. Callie winced when Arizona wailed.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but I need to get your foot out of the stirrup."

"No, Callie – " Arizona cried.

"I'll just get your foot out and then go get help, okay?" Callie said in the most soothing voice she could muster.

"It's not my foot!"

Callie's head shot up to see Arizona's left arm twisted unnaturally to her side. Finally detangling the stirrup, Callie released Arizona's foot before kneeling at her side. "Oh my god, it's your arm that's broken," Callie whispered.

Arizona nodded mutely.

"I will be right back. You stay here, and I will be right back with help," Callie assured her.

Arizona released a strangled and pained laugh. "Not going anywhere."

"Right, sorry. Of course you're not." Callie rushed to Reina and quickly mounted her. "I love you!" Callie called over her shoulder, already rushing down the beach at a breakneck pace with Reina.

"I guess it's just you and me now, buddy," Arizona whimpered. The horse snorted, before bending down to nuzzle her side. "Is that your way of apologizing to me?" The horse snorted again. "I'll take that as a yes." Her eyes rolled to the gentle waves and she sighed. "I can't believe I broke my arm. Of all things…"

Callie and the paramedics found Arizona still talking in a low voice to the horse several minutes later. She was telling him all about their tour and the piece they were playing. For a horse, Queso was doing a good job of appearing mildly interested as Arizona rambled on and on about her life as a violinist. Callie suddenly understood the repercussions of this one little fall. It wasn't just about the pain and mild inconvenience of dealing with a broken arm; this was putting Arizona's career in jeopardy. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the paramedics helping Arizona limp on her sprained ankle to the ambulance.

"You take this horse back to its owner. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Callie nodded numbly at the paramedic. She stood stock still as she watched the ambulance drive slowly off the beach. What the hell had she done?

**o0o0o**

The first thing Callie heard when entering the ER was Arizona's stressed voice shouting, "Be careful! I'm a violinist!" to deaf ears. Callie rushed to her side only to be glared at and shooed away by the orthopedic surgeon who was trying to set Arizona's fragile bone.

"No es más que un hueso roto," the surgeon explained impatiently. _[It's only a broken bone.]_

"Lo sé, pero ella es un violinista de renombre, lo mejor que hay. Nada puede ocurrir en el brazo," Callie pleaded with her. _[I know, but she is a renowned violinist, the best there is. Nothing can happen to her arm.]_

"Bien, ahora si me deja trabajar ..." the surgeon began. _[Okay, now if you'll let me work…]_

"No, no lo entiendo!" _[No, you don't understand!]_

"Callie…" Arizona warned. "I'm worried, too, but there's nothing we can do at this point. Let the doctor do his job."

"Okay." She grabbed Arizona's free hand. "I'm so sorry. If I'd never taken you on that horse, this wouldn't have – "

"We'll talk about this later, Callie." Arizona's voice was clipped, leaving Callie little doubt as to whether or not she was forgiven.

"Okay, I'll just be over here," Callie said nervously, indicating with her thumb to the corner of the room. "I love you."

Arizona huffed. "I love you, too."

**o0o0o**

"So, um, I guess we should call Gallo," Callie started as the two of them drove silently to Barcelona.

"Yeah," Arizona replied despondently.

"And, um, we could just get earlier flights home."

"I can't fly yet. And I'm not letting you get out of finishing the tour. We can't both let them down."

"Okay." Callie nodded solemnly. At this point she was willing to do anything Arizona wanted to make this situation better. If the blonde asked her to go break her own arm, she would gladly sit in traffic with her arm out, waiting for a car to run it over. The rest of their trip was painfully silent. Callie spent the time blaming herself for what happened, and Arizona gazed stoically out the window, wondering if she'd ever play again.

"It just means missing these last two concerts, and then it'll be okay," Callie braved, as they headed into their Barcelona hotel.

"You heard the doctor, Callie. My bone was broken in several places. If it doesn't set right, I'll need surgery. If I need surgery, it may never heal correctly and I may never get back the agility in my fingers."

"It will heal correc – "

"The last time I checked, you are a cellist, not an orthopedic surgeon, Callie. So unless you've been hiding your years of medical school from me, please save the baseless predictions," Arizona retorted.

"Okay," Callie sighed.

They fell awkwardly silent once more as they unpacked their things. Callie flitted around Arizona, attempting to help her every step along the way, but was really just a nuisance. When Callie began to unpack Arizona's suitcase, the blonde finally had enough. "Callie, I'm not an invalid. I can put underwear in a damn drawer," Arizona grumbled as she haphazardly threw said underwear into the top drawer with no rhyme or reason.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"If you want to help, go call Gallo and explain to him why I won't be at tomorrow's rehearsal."

Callie nodded before slipping into the other room to make what was sure to be a completely awkward phone call. The last thing she needed was for Arizona to witness Gallo's unparalleled temper.

**o0o0o**

Callie knocked tentatively on the bedroom door, unsure of Arizona's current mood.

"You don't have to knock, Callie," Arizona said with a roll of her eyes.

Callie smiled sheepishly as she entered the room. "That, uh, didn't go too badly. He just cut out our part of the Barcelona concert, because there wouldn't be time to find someone..."

"To replace me," Arizona finished.

"Yeah."

"And Vienna?"

"Gallo says he knows an excellent pianist who could fill in for you." Arizona scoffed. "But…I don't have to do it. We could just cancel there, too, and make the best of what's left of our vacation."

"No, Callie, no. You are going to go to that damn concert, and you are going to play, because you are a professional. It's frankly insulting that you would even consider not playing."

"Arizona…"

"Stop it, Callie. Just stop it! You are walking on eggshells around me and trying to placate me and it's clearly not working, so just stop it!" She waved her un-casted arm around in despair before sinking onto their bed. "My whole life," she started again, this time much quieter. "For better or for worse, my whole life has been dedicated to the violin, and I may never be able to play again. Do you get that, Callie? I might never play again. Sure I'll be able to hold up the violin and play Hot Cross Buns, but my fingers could lose their agility."

"You don't know that…"

"And neither do you! There's a good chance that my whole life changed when I went against my gut and got on that horse."

"It's not your whole life, Arizona. You have so much else going for you. You could easily – "

"You don't get it, Callie. You're perfectly fine teaching instead of performing. But I am a performer…or maybe _was_ a performer."

Callie silently sat on the bed next to Arizona. There was nothing else she could say. Her girlfriend was going to need to process in her own way. She placed a hand above Arizona's knee, gently massaging the muscle there. Arizona immediately tensed and used her right hand to pluck Callie's hand off her knee. She stood up and stalked towards the door the best she could with her injured ankle.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…for a walk!"

"But your ankle…"

"My ankle is the least of my concerns right now."

Callie nodded in understanding. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I just…I need some space and some time to think."

"Okay, be safe," Callie said, worry etched into her features.

Arizona opened the door and slipped through it. Just when Callie was bracing herself for the loud thump of a slammed door, Arizona's head popped back through the door.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?" Callie asked. She leaned forward, hopeful that Arizona would say something loving, or at the least, reassuring.

"Don't wait up."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I realize I make this apology often, but once again, I am sorry for not replying individually to all of your reviews. I absolutely appreciate every one of them; my life is just crazy right now.

**Chapter 9**

Two hours later, Arizona returned to their hotel room, tired, dejected, and in more than a little pain. A small smile crossed her face as she took in the sight before her. Callie lay in the bed, her head propped up with several pillows. A book lay open across her chest, and the bedside lamp was still on. She had clearly been trying to stay up despite not knowing when her girlfriend would return.

Arizona quickly slipped into her pajamas and pulled the bed's comforter back. She knelt over Callie, sliding the brunette's thin-framed reading glasses off and placing them with her book on the bedside table. She flipped the lamp's switch and leaned into Callie, appreciating the feel of her girlfriend's warmth. Arizona placed a gentle kiss to Callie's temple before shifting her body to the other side of the bed.

"Arona?" Callie's sleep-filled voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me, honey. Go back to sleep," Arizona cooed soothingly.

"Worried," Callie mumbled simply.

Arizona turned on her good side and watched as Callie slowly regained consciousness. Gone was the peaceful asleep Callie that Arizona had come home to; she had been replaced with an angry and upset Callie whose worry lines had come out in full force.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope."

"For what?" Arizona winced at the harsh tone Callie was employing.

"For going off on you, for lashing out at you, for making you worry," Arizona listed the reasons straight-forwardly, having regretted walking out the door almost as soon as it had clicked closed behind her. "I just needed some space to think and I – " Arizona shook her head, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay.

"C'mere," Callie murmured, opening her arms so that Arizona could scoot forward into her embrace.

"I'm so scared," Arizona whispered. With her good hand, she trailed her index finger over Callie's collarbone. "What if…what if I never…" Arizona's voice broke as the tears she'd been pushing back finally spilled over.

"If you never play violin again, you'll find something else you love doing."

"I'm nothing without my violin," Arizona sobbed into Callie's chest.

"No. No. You stop that right now." Arizona's head shot up at the sound of Callie's stern tone. "I will not stand for you calling yourself nothing, Arizona. You're an amazing violinist and you have made it your career and your passion, but that's not who you are, okay? Just like you never let your sexuality define you, your talent does not define you. You're not nothing. And you're certainly not nothing to me; you're everything."

Arizona blinked in surprise, processing Callie's words. The brunette's voice had become softer as she went on but no less firm.

"I…" Arizona started but soon realized she couldn't argue with Callie's speech. "God, you're good at this."

A slow smile spread across Callie's face as she stroked Arizona's hair. The gesture lulled Arizona into a state of calmness for the first time that evening.

"You should have been the one to propose," Arizona mused, distracted by Callie's caresses.

Callie pulled her hand back immediately. "That's what I was trying to do yesterday."

Arizona's head shot up once again. "What?"

"Yeah, with the horses and the romantic beach setting. I was going to propose."

"I guess we both fucked up our proposals this trip, then. I was trying to propose in Paris. What got stolen was the ring."

Callie looked down at her girlfriend in disbelief, realizing that everything could have been avoided if they would just learn to communicate better. As if reading her mind, Arizona shrugged. "I know. If I had just told you what happened, we wouldn't be in this situation. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"And here I was thinking you didn't want to marry me for some reason," Callie said with an incredulous chuckle.

Arizona released a small laugh, agreeing that this situation was entirely absurd. Callie laughed again in reply. Her amusement was contagious, and soon the two of them were clutching their stomachs with tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks.

Callie was the first one to sober up. "We can be total idiots, can't we?"

"Yep," Arizona replied, wiping a stray tear (from sadness or laughter, she wasn't sure) from under her eye. "It's a damn good thing we found each other."

"I'll say," Callie agreed. She pulled Arizona back into her arms. They fell into a comfortable silence, both mulling over their trip and what the future held for them.

"I would understand," Callie began cautiously, "if you didn't want to come to the Vienna concert."

Arizona sighed, not wanting to be taken out of their bubble and back into reality. "I don't blame you. I never blamed you, despite what I said earlier," Arizona said with a grimace.

"I know," Callie replied with a sigh.

"And you shouldn't blame yourself," Arizona added, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was thinking.

"I'll work on that," Callie said with a self-deprecating snort. "But that's not why I said that. I just would understand if it's too hard for you. I'm giving you an out so that you don't feel bad not showing up."

Arizona swallowed the thick lump in the back of her throat. She absolutely had the best girlfriend in the world. "Thank you," she whispered.

"In a few short weeks, we'll know. And when we know, we'll plan. Together. Because we need to work on that."

"We do," Arizona agreed.

"But whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I love you for way more than your violin skills, and I think you'll find that that's the case for everyone in your life."

**o0o0o**

**Vienna, Austria**

Callie watched through the reflection in the mirror as Arizona haphazardly attempted to complete a puzzle she had gotten from the concierge of their hotel. Really, the blonde was just pushing pieces around the table and lucking out when a couple pieces happened to match. Callie frowned at the sight, but re-focused her attention on her make-up and hair. After applying the last coat of mascara, Callie turned to face her girlfriend.

"You look really pretty," Arizona said, choking back her tears. She felt a surge of emotions: sadness, worthlessness, jealousy. She berated herself for that last one; being jealous that her girlfriend could still play would only end in unnecessarily harsh words being spoken.

"Thank you, so do you," Callie replied easily and honestly. Arizona snorted. "Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No thanks. I'm fine sitting here…with my puzzle." Arizona would have sworn she wasn't trying to make Callie feel guilty but just couldn't help how dejected she sounded.

Callie frowned. "Okay, well, I meant what I said in Barcelona. No hard feelings if I don't see you tonight."

Arizona nodded gratefully. "I just…haven't decided yet." Arizona stood and walked towards Callie (her ankle had pretty much healed by this point). She took both of Callie's hands in hers as best she could with her cast. "You're going to be amazing tonight."

"For what it's worth, Karl doesn't hold a candle to you," Callie remarked.

"I'm not surprised," Arizona replied with a cheeky smirk. Delighted to see the return of Arizona's sassy arrogance, if even for a moment, Callie pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," she said sincerely.

"You, too," Arizona responded, before placing a kiss on Callie's lips. "Now go kick ass!" she said with a light slap to Callie's ass.

"I'll see you soon," Callie said ambiguously, still trying not to put pressure on Arizona to come to the concert, before grabbing her cello and heading out the door.

The second Arizona heard the click of the door, she raced to the phone on the bedside table. She dialed a familiar number and waited impatiently for its owner to pick up.

When he finally did after four rings, Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. "Maestro Gallo? It's Arizona. I need a favor."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know I've been gone _forever._ My life continues to be super chaotic, so I apologize immensely for the delay. I also apologize in advance for what an utter sap fest this chapter is.

**Chapter 10**

Callie glanced out into the audience, squinting against the harsh stage lights. She inconspicuously lifted her hand to block out the main light. She could just barely make out the first few rows and the boxes on either side of the audience. Scanning the faces quickly, she frowned when she realized there was not a single familiar face in the crowd. Not that she was expecting many familiar faces, just one in particular.

Sighing, she glanced to Karl Schumann, Arizona's stand-in. He was sitting, back impossibly straight, at the piano bench. His nimble fingers glided over the keys as he played his section with utmost precision. She had to admire his musicality. He was insanely talented, and try as she might, Callie could not deny that.

"I hate pianists," she grumbled to herself.

Callie counted quietly in her head as Karl neared the end of his section. She rolled her eyes, not really caring if the audience saw her. Of course he was perfectly in time. Arizona had a cute little syncopated trill that she did in that section; it always managed to make Callie's heart flutter in a similar pattern. Karl had played the notes as straight eighth notes. Sure, that's how it was technically written on the page, but Callie always thought of those black markings as mere suggestions.

Sighing, Callie raised her bow and slid it across her D string. As the index finger, wiggled against the finger board, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus only on the music. The audience and the lights and the other members disappeared. Even Karl Schumann and his perfectly plunked out notes slipped into the dark recesses of her mind. All that was left was her and the music. And Arizona. No matter how lost in the music she became, Arizona was always there at the forefront of her mind. With her eyes closed, she could feel her girlfriend's presence and somehow her brain had transformed Karl's piano playing into the luxurious lilt of Arizona's Stradivarius. She smiled to herself. The brain was a powerful organ.

In what felt like mere seconds, it was time for Callie to pass the proverbial baton back to Karl. As her lids blinked open, the harsh stage lights assaulted her eyes. What shocked her more, though, was the single tear that she had unknowingly shed. Apparently, though the two had cautiously reconciled, the tension between her and Arizona had taken its toll, and Callie's brain and heart decided that now would be a good time to finally feel some of that emotion.

And boy, did she feel it. By the time she and Karl were playing their last section together, Callie was pouring every ounce of fear, desperation, guilt, and disappointment into her strokes. And it felt wonderful. Music had always been a therapeutic release for Callie. Any emotion that she had been repressing was sure to come bubbling to the surface as soon as her bow met the strings. It was always cathartic, but at that moment, she was sort of wishing her catharsis was not being witnessed by hundreds of people.

She ended the final note of Prokofiev's Sonata op. 119 with an exaggerated flourish, before slumping into her cello, completely exhausted and emotionally and physically spent. She was only somewhat aware of the increasingly bright lights and someone grabbing her hand and pulling her to an upright position.

"Come on, Cal," Gallo whispered, as he held her hand tightly. She flashed him a weak smile and stood to her feet. A watery grin spread across her face as she bowed gracefully in front of the zealous crowd. They didn't seem to be nearly as disappointed that Arizona wasn't there.

After the third bow, the house lights went dim again and Gallo gestured for the audience to take a seat. Callie furrowed her brow, glancing behind Maestro Gallo, where Karl stood, looking equally perplexed. A flutter of panic bubbled up in Callie's stomach. Was this an encore? They certainly did not have time to rehearse an encore. But it was the last concert of the tour, so would the audience expect an encore?

She grew more panicked as Gallo pushed her gently to sit back down in her chair. Karl followed suit, and Callie almost laughed at how nervous he looked. Was the ever calm and impeccably poised Karl Schumann showing some weakness?

Her smirk faded as she watched with curiosity as the stagehands set up two stands and a chair on the opposite side of the stage. Shortly thereafter, a cellist and a violin took up positions behind the stands. Callie's panic quickly turned to anger. Worse than having to play an unrehearsed encore was someone else playing an encore during _her_ show.

Gallo took a step back up to his conductor's podium, while Callie and Karl shared a look of confusion mixed with annoyance. As his baton hit the downbeat, very familiar notes began emanating from the entire orchestra, notes that brought wonderful memories flooding back. She hadn't heard Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D, since the last time she and Arizona had played it together, when Arizona had professed her love for her on stage in front of the entire audience. Though the soloists weren't nearly as good as Callie and Arizona (and how could they be after only a few hours of rehearsal?), Callie couldn't help the wide grin that took over.

Her grin grew even wider as a very familiar blonde entered stage right. She had a long cobalt satin dress on, the dress she had saved for their last performance. Her hair was swept up into an elegant twist, with two loose tendrils framing her face. Even her cast had been bedazzled.

Callie frowned slightly when Arizona didn't walk straight to her, but instead headed to where Gallo's podium was. With a gentle wave of his hands, Gallo quieted the orchestra and the soloists to a soft piano, while Arizona reached over to pick up his microphone. She turned and walked to the center of the stage, facing the crowd.

"I'm sorry I couldn't play tonight," Arizona started, waving her casted hand to the audience with a shrug. Supertitles translated her words into German at the top of the stage and, after a slight delay, the audience collectively chuckled. "As you can see, I broke my arm a week ago. I got really scared that I wouldn't be able to play again, got super pissed, and took it out on the person who deserves it the least."

Arizona paused to look over at Callie. She raised her broken arm towards Callie and smiled shyly at her still clearly confused girlfriend. Powerless to do anything else, Callie quickly jumped from her seat, laid her cello on the ground, and took Arizona's proffered hand.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Callie. Callie, everyone, though I guess you guys have already met," Arizona said with a giggle. The audience seemed to find her antics and bubbly personality absolutely charming. Callie couldn't even bring herself to roll her eyes.

"Callie and I have been through a lot," Arizona continued. "We started off on really rocky footing, before being unable to deny our feelings. Then after a very painful break-up, we confessed our love for each other publically and both got fired. Then there were some terribly ruined proposal attempts." The audience wasn't entirely sure whether to gasp or laugh. "And now, I don't know if I'll ever get to play again."

Callie looked down at her feet, really hoping this would start going somewhere positive.

"I used to think that the violin was the only thing I could ever truly love, but then Callie here came along and changed all of that." Callie whipped her head to look back at her girlfriend and gasped when she noticed the blonde attempting to kneel awkwardly in her gown. "Callie, a very wise man told me in Paris that you love me and I love you and none of the rest of it matters. I don't think I really understood what he meant until now. I know that we can get through anything that comes our way because we love each other."

Arizona reached behind her to pick up a small velvet box. It wasn't the 3-carat platinum ring she'd spent weeks researching and picking out only to have it stolen in Paris. It was a simple 1-carat solitary diamond, set on a white gold band. And it was perfect.

"Calliope Torres, will you help me to remember for the rest of our lives that our love is all that matters? Will you marry me?"

The crowd hushed immediately. The only sound that could be heard over the soft notes from the soloists was the creaking of chairs as several audience members sat forward on the edge of their seats, eagerly awaiting Callie's answer.

Instead of attempting to kneel in her own gown, Callie reached for Arizona's hand and brought her girlfriend up to a standing position. Cradling Arizona's face in both hands, Callie drew her in for a gentle, languid kiss.

"You didn't have to do all this," she whispered.

"After this whole trip? Yes, I did," Arizona disagreed.

"Only you could one up your public love confession," Callie laughed with a shake of her head.

Arizona cocked her head to the side, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You know, you're kind of leaving me hanging here."

Callie laughed heartily before bringing Arizona in for another kiss. "Yes, yes. Of course, yes."

Arizona grinned and brought the mic back up. "She said…ja," she told them with a laugh, not that anyone needed the translation to understand what was going on. Arizona slipped the ring over Callie's left ring finger as Gallo raised his hands to indicate for the orchestra to increase their volume.

As the first movement came to a close, Arizona slipped her good hand down their sides to twine their fingers together. She lightly bumped her hip against Callie, unable to stop the giddy smile on her face.

"Guess what?" Arizona asked.

"What?"

"You're my fiancée now."

Callie laughed at her playful _fiancée_. "I guess the third time really is the charm."

**o0o0o**

"Callie, would you _stop_, please?" Arizona asked, beyond exasperated. Callie continued to pace in front of her, eyes boring a hole in the door.

"Why isn't he here yet? Does that mean something went wrong? Or is he just too stupid to read the x-rays. I knew we should have gone with – "

"…with the _other_ best orthopedic surgeon in New York City?" Arizona asked sarcastically, an annoyingly sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me for being worried that my fiancée – " Callie paused to process the fact that she got to call her that now " – may have to give up the thing she loves most in the world."

"First of all, it's the thing I love second most in the world. Secondly, I was thinking about taking a break anyway," Arizona said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"What?" Callie practically shrieked.

Arizona shrugged again. "I was just thinking that my crazy performance schedule wouldn't be that conducive to having kids."

"What?" Callie asked again, this time breathlessly.

"I'm saying that no matter what Dr. Hansen says when he comes in, I'm not sure that I want to go back to the Phil. I'm thinking maybe I want to teach a mini-Calliope how to play the violin instead."

Callie gasped softly to herself. Sure, they'd discussed having kids and they were getting married, but she hadn't really thought that Arizona would be so gung-ho about having kids so soon.

Dr. Hansen chose that moment to come waltzing through the door, x-rays in one hand and a chart in the other. "Well, Miss Robbins, it looks like the Spanish doctor did a good job and your bone is setting well. And in just a few short weeks, you'll be back in business. I, for one, am grateful. I'm a regular concert-goer and I've been a huge fan of yours. And yours," he added, turning to Callie.

Arizona laughed graciously. "Well, maybe I'll get you some comp tickets when the season starts back up." Callie frowned. Of course Arizona's statement had been too good to be true and only said because she thought she'd never be a concert violinist again. "Except that you'll have to watch some other, not as good I'm sure, violinist," Arizona finished, taking Callie's hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of retiring from performing. I'll probably teach like Callie so that I have a more routine schedule when we have kids."

"I didn't realize you were expecting!" Dr. Hansen said excitedly.

Callie laughed. "No, not yet. My fiancée here seems to be getting a little ahead of herself."

"You can't blame her for being excited," Dr. Hansen said with a smile.

"No, I sure can't," Callie agreed, looking down at Arizona, who was grinning up at her.

"Well, I'll sure miss seeing you on that stage, but congratulations on your engagement and future family," Dr. Hansen said as he left the room to give them some privacy.

"So…" Arizona started, before hopping off the exam room bed and grabbing her purse

"So…" Callie reiterated.

"Wanna practice making a baby with me?" Arizona smiled coyly as she sashayed past Callie. Once she reached the door, she stopped and turned. She raised her right hand up and wiggled her fingers. "My more important hand still works."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the support for this story! I never thought I'd write a sequel, but it's been fun!

In light of everything that's happening on this site, this might be the last thing I post here (haven't quite decided yet), but you guys can always find me at the callie_arizona lj community.

**Epilogue**

"He's terrible," Arizona whispered conspiratorially. Callie shook her head with a disbelieving smile, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard her wife's remark.

"He's seven," Callie whispered back.

Arizona rolled her eyes, but kept quiet as the little seven-year-old violinist fumbled his way through the rest of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. She clapped begrudgingly when all of the other parents began to clap and cheer heartily, her wife included. When Callie gave her a look, she clapped her hands a little faster and gave a small smile.

Only a few seconds later, Arizona's smile was genuine, because a little girl who looked a lot like Callie had stood up confidently from her chair. Callie nudged her wife with a huge grin on her face.

"Get the camera!" Callie whispered excitedly, earning a couple glares from other audience members.

"I am, I am!" Arizona whispered back, though at this point it could hardly be called a whisper. She reached into her "Mommy" bag and finally dug out the video camera from its depths. If you'd asked her 10 years ago if she would proudly sport such a bag, she would have laughed long and hard in your face. But now, the enormous tote was just a symbol of her dedication to motherhood, and she absolutely loved it.

She brandished the camera just as Sofia Robbins-Torres reached the stand at the front of the stage. In her right hand was a half-sized trumpet. Sofia was the only trumpet player in the recital. In fact, she was the only student with a brass instrument. There was Sally, who had played a sweet song on the flute, but apart from the two of them, everyone else was playing the piano or the violin. When their daughter had picked the trumpet, Callie and Arizona were shocked and more than a little bit worried about their eardrums, but they loved how unique their daughter was. Arizona had only pouted for a few days about not being able to teach her little girl the violin.

Sofia took a big breath and pulled the trumpet tight against her lips. She positioned her fingers and blew into her instrument, producing a whining, grating sound. Eventually she found the right pitch and carefully started playing a simplified version of Ode to Joy. She made just as many mistakes as Tommy the violin non-virtuoso Arizona had derided.

"She was so perfect," Arizona said over the clapping.

Callie wanted to point out Arizona's double standards, but she was too in awe of her daughter to do so. "Yeah, she was."

Catching the emotion in Callie's voice, Arizona glanced over at her wife. "Are you…crying?"

"No."

"You _so_ are."

Callie sighed. "It's the hormones. I can't help it," Callie said as her clapping slowed.

Arizona grinned and ran a hand over Callie's almost imperceptible baby bump. "You gotta make Mami stop crying, little one. Just between you and me, though, I think she'd be crying anyway."

Callie scoffed, but couldn't disagree.

**o0o0o**

"When did we become so uncool?" Callie asked, while pouring herself a large glass of milk and grabbing a beer for Arizona.

Having made a pit stop at Sofia's favorite ice cream shop, the family had made it home from Sof's recital. Once home, the two proud mothers had complimented their daughter a million times. Much to her embarrassment, they'd replayed the recording. Sofia had proved that she had true musician in her blood as she criticized and critiqued her performance, cringing at all the sour notes. When Callie and Arizona had finally bestowed enough praise, they realized it was past Sofia's bedtime. Exhausted from the day's excitement, Sofia didn't put up much of a fight, and now, Callie and Arizona were contentedly enjoying some adult time before they, too, succumbed to their exhaustion.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I'm super cool," Arizona replied, taking the beer gratefully and scooting over on the couch to allow Callie to sit.

"Check the contents of your Mommy bag and try to tell me that again."

"So maybe we're not world-class European-traveling always-in-demand musicians anymore, but we're still cool. We're Mommy cool."

Callie snorted. She had married the biggest dork in the world. "I think just saying Mommy cool makes you uncool."

Arizona pouted as Callie laughed. The brunette leaned down to kiss her pouty lips. "Mmm, you taste good. You're mean for drinking my favorite in front of me."

"Only..." Arizona paused as she calculated her wife's forced sobriety "...6 months until you can drink very occasionally and only if you won't be breastfeeding for a few hours." She couldn't waste the opportunity to nag a little bit.

A playful scowl formed on Callie's face. Of course she didn't mind not drinking when she was housing a tiny human. "You'll just have to keep kissing me, then, whether you like it or not."

Arizona shifted so that she was curled into her wife's side. She subconsciously laid her left hand over Callie's stomach. "I think it's a sign of a good marriage that the only threats made are regarding kisses. I can certainly live with that."

Callie hummed her agreement, her thoughts already somewhere else. "Do you think the baby will also choose a brass instrument?"

"God, I hope not. One trumpeter in the family is all my ear drums can handle. I think he might be delightfully boring and play the piano."

"Oh, it's a boy, is it?" Callie asked. This was news to her.

"Yep," Arizona replied, leaving no room for discussion.

"I think maybe she will play the harp."

Arizona scrunched up her nose. She'd never understood the appeal of the harp. "Nope. I think we have the next Joshua Bell on our hands."

"I hate to break it to you, but I think you might be the only violinist in this family."

Arizona mulled this over for a moment, while Callie watched with arched eyebrow's. "I suppose I can live with that...unless..." Arizona paused, pondering the horror of her latest thought.

"Unless...what?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"What if he'd prefer to play a...sport?" Arizona asked. The way she'd whispered 'sport' you'd have thought she'd been talking about a venereal disease in a room full of uptight housewives. "I don't know how to be a soccer mom!"

Callie swallowed. "Well...we'll just go to all of her games, make sure she has her uniform...oh, and bring oranges and gatorade...and cheer when the other parents are cheering."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, before releasing an alarmingly loud laugh. "So, your only knowledge of sports comes from mini-van commercials?"

"Hey, I'm trying here!"

Arizona continued to laugh as she raised herself up, twisting so that one leg could straddle Callie's lap, careful not to put too much pressure on Callie's stomach. She cupped Callie's face with both hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're such a great mom," Arizona whispered sincerely when she pulled away.

"We make a great team," Callie pointed out, always humble about her mothering skills.

Nodding, Arizona slid one hand down Callie's side, delighting in her wife's involuntary shiver. "We make a great team on the stage, as parents, _and_…in the bed."

"That we do," Callie agreed as Arizona dipped her head down to attach her mouth to Callie's pulse point.

Arizona lifted her head only to shush her, before attending to her wife's neck once more. She toyed with Callie's hem, dipping her finger teasingly below the waistband of her jeans. With the other hand, she smoothly unclasped the button.

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed breathlessly all of a sudden.

"Am I that good?" Arizona quipped, her hands never stilling.

"No…no..."

"Sofia won't come out here, but if you want to move this to the bedroom, that's fine," Arizona mumbled against Callie's skin.

"I just thought of something horrifying," Callie began. This finally made Arizona stop and look up at her now flustered wife. "What if she's a drummer?"


End file.
